Revelations
by lolliipxps
Summary: The teens failed to prevent the awakening of the Kishin and he fled. However, when Asura escaped, he didn't escape empty handed. [Obvious AU] [Rated T for possible language]
1. The Awakening

**|Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor any of the characters!|**

 **The Awakening**

The room was deadly silent as Death the Kid and Black star looked at the bag of flesh with terror. Seeing that syringe that was previously filled with black blood stabbed into the bag caused them to feel a wave of guilt too. They were sent there with the direct instructions to prevent the Kishin from awakening at all costs but despite how hard they tried, they failed in the end. Nothing they could have done would have prevent this, it seemed.

At first it seemed like they were going to have the upper hand. Death the Kid had managed to realize fast enough that everything he had been seeing wasn't real. No, it was an illusion created by the madness wavelength that surrounded the room. Then Blackstar bluntly stated that he wouldn't be influenced, that his sixth sense wouldn't get in his way and Death the Kid believed that. However, that proved to be wrong.

Blackstar apparently hadn't noticed that his sixth sense had indeed kicked it, but it was at the last minute. To him, it had appeared that their mission had succeed. Of course, he hadn't known that until Kid had mentioned what had really happened. So, imagine the shock he felt when he snapped out of it and saw that syringe.

The two teens weren't the only ones who felt the fear that was radiating off of the bag of flesh, though. Eruka, the frog witch who had been assigned the task to stick the syringe in the Kishin was also scared. One looked at the bag and the empty syringe made the witch feel regret as well as the fear. Yes, this was success for herself and Free but that didn't stop her from feeling pure terror. The only one who wasn't feeling the fear was Free, a least that much of it.

The ground started shaking as a the Kishin's symbol appeared below the bag but the quake only lasted for a moment before stopping. The madness wavelength got stronger as the bag of flesh start to stretch. Two arms eventually formed out of the bag, causing eyes everyone's eyes to widen even wider.

It was at this time that an odd sensation came over Death the Kid. This was definitely something the teen hadn't felt before and he had no idea what this meant. However, he decided it was best to ignore it, it was probably nothing important anyway. Right now he was more worried about what was happening now.

A full body shape had now formed but it had yet to show any definitive features, it was just blank. The Kishin pounded it's fists on the ground for moment before it gradually stood up. In that short amount of time, the shape of a face was revealed and Cheshire-like grin stretched across said face. This sent shudders down everyone's spine.

The Kishin now started moving slowly towards Eruka, who was sitting with both knees on the ground. It then squatted down in front of her, as if observing her, however, it was odd since it's eyes weren't even open yet. Eruka began to shake now that the Kishin was in such close proximity of her.

The one thing they had definitely seen coming was the sudden scream that escaped the Kishin's lips as soon as his eyes opened, as if he was surprised or scared at the sight of her. Like the domino effect, Eruka started to scream, too. The screams filled the room until the moment they stopped.

It was funny that something like the Kishin would seem so surprised, though. For someone so badass and scary, it didn't seem like it was all that. At least that's what Blackstar thought. Death the Kid, however, knew better than to underestimate the Kishin. Blackstar just had too much of an ego to even think properly. That being said, the blue-haired teen thoughtless bolted towards the Kishin to go in for the attack.

Tsubaki tried to warn Blackstar but he paid no attention to her. Instead, when opportunity struck, he took it and swung his fist, hitting the Kishin in the back. It soon, however, became apparent that he couldn't handle his own wavelength and then found himself being thrown back. A red barrier had surrounded the Kishin and that, combined with Blackstar's inability to handle is wavelength, was what launched Blackstar back.

"Blackstar!" Death the Kid shouted out as Blackstar landed on the ground, now unconscious, "Damn that Kishin…"

With that, Death the Kid held up his guns and began to shoot at the Kishin. Unfortunately, even though his shots hit, they had no effect on the Kishin, who was now grinning at him. For a moment neither of them moved as they couldn't take their eyes off each other and the sensation that Kid had felt earlier returned, slightly stronger than before. Kid tightened the hold on his guns and once more tried to do some harm towards the Kishin, but for some reason found himself being slightly hesitant.

The Kishin, at first, was irritated at the fact that he was being interrupted as his figure was still forming. Already he found that blue-haired brat to be a bit of a pain and probably would have killed him, however one thing lead to another and he was now being shot. Now irate, the Kishin turned his head to see who was shooting at him. Upon seeing Death the Kid, his anger dissipated and a grin once more stretched across his face.

The moment he laid eyes on Kid he, too, could feel that very same sensation that Kid felt. Of course, he knew exactly what that meant but he was quite surprised. Surely Death would have learned any lessons after what happened with himself. Creating another fragment was a very bad idea, at least for Death it was. It was especially dangerous since both fragments were in the very same room as each other.

The Kishin's form had finally completely and so he looked himself over. He frowned when he noted just how naked he was, he would take of that soon. The elder fragment looked back up at Kid, temporarily forgetting about his nakedness, and had his flesh scarves stretch out to hit Kid. Like Blackstar, the younger fragment blacked out.

The grin on the Kishin's face made Death the Kid freeze up. He didn't like how the Kishin was looking at him, it both scared him and creeped him out. In any case, it was obvious that the Kishin had been angry, so why would his demeanor change the moment they locked eyes? This wasn't good, not at all. Death the Kid finally noticed that flesh-like scarves were heading straight towards him but it was too late to evade them and he was hit. His body then hit at the ground, loosening his grip on his weapons and ending with them falling out of his hands.

"Kid! Kid!" He could hear Liz shout, "Wake up before he kills you! Come on, he's coming!"

By that point his vision was already black and he wasn't aware that the Kishin had taken them out, too. The only thing he knew was that he could practically feel the Kishin towering over him, mostly because of the stronger madness wavelength. Seconds later the youngest Shinigami finally blacked out.

Asura stood over Death the Kid, his grin widening and knelt down to pick the younger fragment up and held bridal style in his arms. "Well then, I think I might just take you with me, hm? There's no use in leaving you here now, is there? I need to find some clothes anyway…" With the Kishin made a big hole on the ceiling and fled.

"The Kishin is getting away! We have to stop him," Maka, who just entered the room, said and did her best to rush and stop the Kishin from escaping. However, that ended in vain. The Kishin was already gone and it wasn't just him… Kid was gone too. "Oh no, Lord Death isn't going to like this…"

 **|I know I have so many things that I needed to update but when these kind of things get in my head, I just have to write them...Sorry not sorry! Please Review and tell me how you feel, it would help me loads!|**


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Curiouser and Curiouser**

Eight-hundred years, for eight-hundred years the Kishin had been trapped, bound in his own skin. Even worse, he spent all of that time conscious but couldn't do anything but think to himself. What made it worse was how eight-hundred years felt like eternity, and it might as well have. But that gave him plenty of time to think about what he was going to do when he did finally awaken. One could come up with several ideas as to how they could exact revenge in such a large amount of time.

Asura had come up with several scenarios in his mind, all of which ended up in his 'father' dead. A lot could happen in eight-hundred years, so he knew that there was the possibility that he would have to come up with new ideas. However, what he didn't plan on happening was awakening to find out that he had a brother, a second fragment. Asura thought that Death was smarter than that but apparently not.

The unconscious teen in laying on the smooth surface was the proof that revealed just how much of an idiot Death was. However, Asura was sure that Death at least learned some kind of lesson and by the looks of it, tried very hard to create the most perfect fragment. The boy did seem like he would be the perfect fragment, one that most likely blinded served their father. That wouldn't stop Asura from accomplishing his goals, in fact, the second fragment would play a big part in his plan.

The boy didn't look like he wasn't all that powerful, although even at a young age grim reapers had some amount of power. His incomplete lines of sanzu was obvious proof of that. Asura wasn't going to underestimate Kid, though, because the boy still was a Shinigami. It was also likely that Kid had a pretty high will-power but that wouldn't stop him either. Asura always got what he wanted in the end.

The Kishin rarely felt any kind of sentimentality, if at all, but the younger fragment was something special. As he observed the unconscious Kid, he couldn't help but feel curious. What was the boy like? Why did he dress the way he did? There wasn't a single thing he didn't want to know about Kid. Even in his madness, he still had that child-like curiosity. No matter, it wouldn't be too much longer until his little brother would wake up.

When Death the Kid started to stir, Asura couldn't help but grin. The God got more excited the more the teen woke up. Finally, the teen's eyes opened but it looked like he hadn't process anything yet, since he was so groggy. However, the elder fragment knew that Kid was fully aware when he saw those golden iris and the boy's eyes were wide. The Kishin playfully waved at Kid.

Death the Kid was groggy and at first was completely unaware of where he was or who he was with. He was like that usually upon waking up, sometimes he wouldn't remember what happened prior until after fully waking up. Any relaxation the young Shinigami had felt was now gone and was replaced by shock and fear. Along with that, Kid was completely confused, but more so afraid.

The teen was borderline panicking the moment he noticed the Kishin grinning at him and he quickly got to his feet. Death the Kid tried to back away but since he hadn't paid much attention to the surface he had been sleeping on, he found himself tripping over something and he nearly fell on his back. However, he regained his balance and managed to stay standing but he never once took his eyes off of the Kishin.

That wasn't just out of fear, either, because there was something else. Once more, _the_ feeling that he had been feeling returned but this time it was ten times stronger. In a way, it was like a magnetic pull and it was actually pretty hard to keep a distance. Why was that? Either way, he once more tried to ignore the feeling as he realized that he was in danger when he noticed that it was just the two them. In fact, it didn't look like he was anywhere close to the academy, which meant that...Oh no.

Now Death the Kid was remembering everything that happened. He remembered that the Kishin's scarves had hit him, that the twins had called out to him but there was nothing he could have done at the time. Then, right before he completely blacked out he remembered hearing Asura say something to him but didn't quite catch what he said.

"Where the hell have you have you taken me and where the hell are my friends?" Death the Kid snapped, though his voice trembled as he did so, "I don't know what you have planned with me but I won't have any of it and if I find that you've done something to my friends… You'll deeply regret it!"

Of course, the young Shinigami would have sounded more intimidating if he had his weapons with him, however, he didn't have that luxury. There wasn't much he could do without the Thompsons but he would at least be able to do some damage, hopefully. He was caught off guard when the Kishin started laughing.

"Oh, you sure are a funny one, aren't you? Thinking you can actually do anything to me…" Asura chuckled before quieting down and sighing, "In any case, is that any way to address your brother? Here I was thinking that we would be able to start off with a nice conversation… Oh, and as to where you are, I decided to take you up here to moon with me, isn't that nice of me?"

It took a moment for Kid to fully comprehend what the Kishin had just said and as soon as he did, he found himself more confused. Did the Kishin really just refer to himself as his brother? What did he even mean by that? As far Kid knew, he was an only child, at least that's what he had been told all of his life. Also, why did the Kishin taking him here, to kill him?

Asura picked up on that confusion, which in turn confused him. His grin faltered as he tried to comprehend why Kid was so surprised. He then came to the conclusion that Death the Kid had no idea what he was talking about. So, Death was hiding things from the second fragment? The more he thought about it, the more he could understand it. It was obvious that Death didn't ever plan on telling Kid about him.

"Judging by your lack of reaction, I can only assume that our father hasn't told you about me, has he?" Asura inquired before the grin once more graced his face and chuckled once more, "That doesn't surprise me one bit, our father was always a liar, he hasn't changed in the last eight-hundred years then. So, I guess I'll have to enlighten you."

Death the Kid didn't understand this at all. There was no way his father would have lied to him about something like this. So, this meant that the Kishin had to be lying to him, trying to fool him but that wasn't going to work. After all, this was a Kishin after all, so that meant that he wasn't to be trusted in the first place.

"Enlighten me? I hate to break it to you, but father has never lied to me! If it were something as big as this he would have told me," Death the Kid explained, though part of him did doubt that a little bit. Maybe it was that odd feeling that wouldn't go away, probably something the Kishin did, "You must know that I trust my father completely and I won't let you get in the way of that, so you might as well kill me."

Asura couldn't help but sigh at that. Of course, his suspicions were correct, then. Death had raised the boy to be perfect Shinigami but that also made the boy naïve. Kid was just a young, naïve boy who was raised to think that Death was this great man, a man he could trust. In a way, Asura felt sorry for Kid. The teen had the truth hidden from him but maybe that made things easier for him?

Another thing was that Asura could feel that small bit of doubt in Kid. It was very faint but it was there. Oh, the perks that came with a bond between two fragments, what a very useful thing. The longer they were around each other the more the bond might influence the younger fragment, too.

"I feel so sorry for you, little brother, he's managed to raise you in ignorance and now you think he is this kind of saint? Well, let me be the first to tell you that he isn't anywhere close to it," Asura commented as he took a few steps closer towards the boy, "Kill you? If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you back down there. I mean, what makes you think I would want to kill my own brother? I want to help you, get to know you even!"

Help him? What could Asura do that would possibly help him? As far as Kid knew, the Kishin was probably interested in using him as some sort of leverage against his father but he wouldn't allow that. Yet, Kid was curious as to what the older male was rambling on about. Surely the Kishin was only saying what he was saying to get to him.

"Would you just cut the crap already? I'm not your little brother and don't even pretend to think that you know who my father is! You're just saying these things to toy with me," Death the Kid snapped once more and clenched his fists, "If I needed help, it sure as hell wouldn't be from you. So, here is the deal, Kishin. If you let me go, I'll tell my friends not to come after you. Otherwise I _will_ find a way back."

The Kishin broke out into sudden laughter at Kid's empty threat. There was no way he would just let the boy leave. Besides, it's not like he had a way of escape. However, his laughter died down and was soon replaced by anger as he approached the young Shinigami and clutched Kid's throat tightly, lifting him off of the ground.

"First off, you aren't in any position to be telling me what to do, got it? You best watch your mouth from now on," Asura growled as he tightened his grip, "I won't kill you but that doesn't mean I won't punish you if I have to, got it?"

After holding the teen for so long, the Kishin finally let go, causing the teen to fall onto the ground. The elder fragment didn't want to have to hurt his brother but when his anger was prompted, that happened anyway. Still, hopefully the message got through to his stubborn little brother so that he wouldn't have to do that again.

"Now, will you keep your mouth shut so I can explain everything to you? Or do I have to hurt you again? I really don't want to have to do that," Asura said as he regained his composer and looked on as the younger fragment was starting to breath normally again, "Well?"

When Kid remained silent, Asura took that as an obvious yes and continued to speak, "I knew we were brothers the moment I laid eyes on you, I _felt_ it. Fragments are like that, kind of like two peas in a pod. When two fragments are made out of the same being, they are drawn to each other like magnets. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Death the Kid's eyes widened as Asura spoke. So what he was feeling wasn't something that he was just feeling himself? He wasn't just imagining things? This magnetic pull he felt was due to a connection between fragments? In any case, what were fragments? If this was true than why didn't his father say anything to him?

The boy had been silent for too long, long enough for Asura to get the hint. He knew that Kid was feeling it too but it was obvious that the boy didn't know about the rest. Death really messed things up big time. Not telling the youngest fragment was going to be something he would deeply regret.

"I see, so he hasn't even told you about that, either? Well, father really didn't want you to know the whole truth, did he?" Asura chuckled and squatted down, resting a hand one Kid's head before messing with the teens hair, "But don't worry, I won't lie to you, not like he did. No, I fully intend on telling you everything he didn't tell you."

There was a moment of silence as the Kishin grinned and continued, "Eight-hundred years ago, I was created as his first fragment, I was created from the part of his soul that contained fear. After he created me he thought I would turn out like him. However, when I didn't turn out how he wanted me to be, he just let the madness consume me, it was all his fault in the end. Quite honestly, I thought he would have learned his lesson then but imagine my surprise when I saw you!"

Kid shook his head violently. No, he didn't want to believe a single word the Kishin was saying to him. His father wasn't that bad of a man! Sure, he had his problems but he never seemed like the kind being who would do that. The teen loved his father, trusted him…

"You seem to be everything I wasn't, the perfect carbon copy of our father, or at least that he wants to think. At the most you've inherited that strong will of his. However, I can also see how young and naïve you are. He's purposely made you a blind puppet. I really do feel sorry for you."

"I don't know if I should believe you, father must've had a good reason to hide these things from me, he wanted me to be safe," Death the kid replied and shook his head stubbornly, "How do I know you aren't just trying to plant lies into my head?"

"Poor little brother, it must be hard, learning the truth after all this time. It's okay if you don't believe me right now because we all the time in the world to get to know each other! Don't worry, your big brother will take care of you from now on!"

No matter how much time it would take, even it took years, the Kishin was patient. He was confident that things were going to go his way. If anything, this would serve as a source of entertainment. I would be fun watching the younger fragment's state of mind spiral.

Death the Kid didn't know just how patient the Kishin was. Right now that wouldn't cross his mind because the Kishin did get one thing right, he was strong-willed. There was no way he was going to cave and somehow he was going to find a way to escape and return home.

 **|I know it's a quick update but thanks to the few of you who have given this such a warm reception!|**


	3. The Truth Part One

**The Truth |Part One|**

Everything on the moon was an absolute mess and despite being in Asura's presence, the thing that bothered Death the Kid the most was the asymmetry of the moon. Perhaps it was made worsened by the over-exposure to the madness but his OCD was off the wall. So over the course of a week (approximately) Kid had been making his way around the moon, organizing as many things as possible. Unfortunately there were some things that couldn't be fixed and that in itself was driving him crazy, too.

Even with all of that going on, he couldn't get what Asura said out of his head. He tried desperately to pretend that he didn't hear those things but he couldn't. Kid didn't want to believe that this demon, this man that he felt incredibly drawn to, was his brother. It was hard to ignore the facts. Why couldn't his father just have told him the truth? Surely, he would've told him? Still, while he still had control of himself he was going to make sure to fight the urge to give into the madness that radiated off of the older fragment.

Asura had to give the kid props, he really was a tough one. Even with all of his attempts to get Kid, he was still holding strong. He was rather annoyed, though because not once had Kid said anything to him since they got here. It was obvious the second fragment was completely ignoring him, in which the only good it did was manage to agitate Asura. He hated being ignored.

Still, it was amusing to see his little brother prance around the moon, trying to organize everything. It was fairly obvious that the boy had a bit of an obsession when it came to symmetry, or rather Order. In a way it made sense, as Shinigami were supposed to maintain and create order. So, of the five madness wavelengths (Anger, Fear, Order, Power, Knowledge) it was clear which one the younger fragment would inherit.

"You're so cruel to me, little brother, why do you have to ignore me so much?" Asura commented loudly, feigning hurt, "Isn't the key to a good relationship good communication? Come on, I just want to help you. Why won't you let me help you."

Kid wasn't fooled by Asura's performance, nor did he necessarily care. The teen wanted nothing to do with the Kishin. No, all he wanted was to get off of the moon and be with his father and friends. Anything was better than dealing with this madness. So, the younger fragment only continued to ignore the older as he shook his head and paced back and forth.

"Aw, what did I ever do to deserve the silent treatment? You wound me," Asura commented once more as he approached Kid, watching him closely, "I don't understand why you are treating me like this, since I'm obviously the only one who seems to care about you."

Kid immediately stopped but didn't bother to back up, instead he just glared up at Asura. "You're evil and not to be trusted, so I don't want to waste my time giving you the light of day," Kid replied quietly, though his voice sounded harsh, "You don't care about me, you just want to use me. Besides, my friends will somehow find me and when they do we'll make sure to get rid of you for good."

That definitely pushed Asura's buttons enough for him to let bring up his scarves to wrap tightly around Kid's neck. Asura didn't take being threatened kindly. The Kishin snapped out of it again, though, and almost immediately let Kid go. Dammit, why did Kid bring out that side of him?

"You're such a glutton for punishment, aren't you? This is the second time now that I've had to hurt you, why must you make me hurt you?" Asura said with a frown as he looked down at Kid, who was trying to regain his breath before squatting down and wrapping his arms around him, "I don't want to hurt you, my dear, little brother. Don't you see? We complete each other… Hurting you hurts me."

Kid was too busy to pull away from Asura but even so, he felt like he couldn't. The magnet pull was always strongest when they were skin to skin. His own body was betraying him. When he would try to pull away, he felt as if he was physically too weak to do so. Thankfully he did manage to regain his breath, though.

"I don't like feeling like this, like I'm weak when I'm next to you… Why won't you just let me go, you don't need me," Kid finally said as he did his best to look away from the older fragment, "I don't even have my full lines of Sanzu… I'm useless to you."

Asura was surprised by Kid's change of tone. It had went from defensive to calm and quiet. Also, just for that moment Kid seemed out of character as well. The boy's confidence was a bit shakey, too. Though, Asura was sure that it wasn't going to be long until _that_ Kid resurfaced.

"You are wrong about that, little brother, you think you are useless but you aren't. With the right push you could be as powerful as I am," Asura stated honestly as he brushed the teens hair, "With my help you will become one of the most powerful Gods, even more powerful than Death."

Kid snapped out of whatever trance he had been put under and managed to get out of Asura's hold, though only for a small fragment of a distance. He couldn't believe he would let Asura get that close. The teen couldn't act so vulnerable. Still, the thought of being as powerful as his father was tempting.

With them being so close, the madness was near suffocating. Its grip was hardening on him but again, he wasn't letting it win. Asura wasn't going to win.

"You? Help me? You helping me is nothing but corruption, I don't need that kind of help," Death the Kid said and shook his head, "I can't believe I let you get that close…that won't be happening again. I promise you, my friends are looking for me, so is my father. They'll find me and I have to be strong for them!"

"To give in to the power of madness isn't corruption, its purpose is to make you strong. You only think that because it's what you've been taught, I'll open your eyes," Asura's tone turned serious, "There is no way your friends will find you. Humans are fragile and so are their memories, they may just end up forgetting you. You'll do well to remember that."

Oh god… What if they did forget him? Was it possible for his friends to forget him? To move on or even replace him? No, he didn't want to think that possibility.

Asura observed Kid closely, noticing the teens eyes widen as he seemed lost in thought. So, his words had managed to bother him? Maybe he had managed to make some progress after all?

"Tell me something, little brother, what makes you think that they really care for you in the first place?" The older fragment inquired, grinning widely at Kid, "They know who you are and how important you are. What makes you so sure that they aren't just your 'friends' because you're the son of Lord Death?"

The question did pose an interesting thought. Death the Kid remembered when he found the twins on the streets. They only started treating him nicely when they realized how rich he was but he hadn't cared at the time. So, is that why they stuck around this whole time? Because he provided for them? He didn't quite know anymore.

"I'm sure that you're wrong, otherwise they wouldn't stick by me as much as they do. I'm not going to let you manipulate me. Just like I still don't believe you about father. You won't ever turn me against them."

Asura thought long and hard about how he would respond to Kid. The boy mental state wasn't as strong but strong nonetheless. If he chose his words right he could get results. However, he figured that when it came to talking about their father, Kid needed to also hear those words from Death. He sighed.

"Alright, how about we make a deal, hm? I'll have one my clowns escort you down and you can have a nice chat with father? Ask him the hard questions but be wary, he will try to dodge your questions. You want to know the truth, don't you?" Asura continued to grin at Kid, "I do have one stipulation, however. You cannot go directly into town, you will call him from outside of Death City. When you're finished I will have the clown send you back, got that?"

Death the Kid didn't even have to think to know his answer. Of course he would do anything to get off of the surface. He would agree to the Kishin's terms. Maybe he would be able to one up the clown or take them out and escape while he was there? It was a perfect escape plan. He was sure that nothing was going to go wrong. He nodded.

"Very well, Kaguya, will you take my dearest little brother down? But don't be gone too long, okay?" Asura ordered, whispering one final bit in her ear, "Whatever you do, don't let him run off, you wouldn't want to anger me."

Kaguya nodded and they were off.

 _In the Death Room_

Death felt like a sitting duck and for the first time in a long time felt worry. It had been a week now since the Kishin awakened. A week since his son was taken to god knows where. During that time he had some of his bests men and women looking for the Kishin and Death the Kid because he couldn't do a damn thing. He couldn't leave the city to even save his own son.

Guilt was eating at his conscious, too. When the kids had come back and told him that Kid had been taken he was devastated and felt instant regret. The bottom line was that he shouldn't have sent the students down there. He should have sent more than just stein and Spirit down with them. Maybe then he would have been able to prevent the awakening and still have Kid.

Of course, everyone had offered, begged, to help look for him but Death would have none of it. He didn't want to send any of the kids back out into danger if they would happen to run into the Kishin. All he could hope was that Justin or one of the others would come back with Kid.

Death was the only one in the room, as spirit had left not too long ago, so the room was rather quiet. Suddenly, though, he could hear the sound of ringing. Of course, he didn't hesitate to answer the call. His eyes widened when he saw Kid.

"Hello, Father."

 **|Thank you all so much for the reviews! Sorry for the slow update but here you are. Hope it was okay.|**


	4. The Truth Part Two

The Truth Part Two

Now that Kid was back off of the surface of the moon he finally, after a week, had a chance to escape. Even without his weapons there was a possibility that he could take Kaguya out, temporarily at least. Then again, his lines of Sanzu were incomplete. That wouldn't stop the young Shinigami.

Death the Kid took a deep breath and closely examined the area around him. There were very few times that he had ventured out of the city but he recognized the area. When he managed to build up enough courage he took off, not caring which direction was the right or wrong way. He didn't even dare to look back as he did so.

Unfortunately for him his attempt didn't go unnoticed. At that precise moment Kaguya saw him bolt and merely shook her head in annoyance. Not a second later the clown chased after the young fragment. Of course she didn't even have to try very hard to catch up on foot. When she got close enough she stretched out her arm to catch the boy.

In the corner of his eye Kid noticed the stretched arm and he immediately picked up speed. Then when he that he created enough of distance he summoned his board, quickly hopped on, and glided. However, even that wasn't enough as he could feel said hand latch on to one of his feet. He started to kick it off but his other foot was also grabbed and he was quickly forcefully yanked off of his board.

"Now, now, did you really think that you could just simply escape?" Kaguya tsked and shook her head once more, "Of course we guessed this would happen, that's why he asked me to accompany you."

Kid had landed harshly on the ground, which probably would have been worse had he not been a Shinigami, and was trying to gather his strength to stand back up. The young Shinigami didn't even bother to reply, which probably annoyed the clown. However when she let go he was able to stand ok and dust himself off. Oh well, it had been worth a try. He turned around, glaring coldly at the clown.

"You can glare at me all you want but it won't change anything," Kaguya sighed before wearing a serious expression and turning the teen around, "Now do as my lord said and call your father or I'll have to do something that you may not like."

The teen gulped and took a deep breath. It was apparent that he wouldn't be able to get around this. Without his weapons he had no way to fully defend himself. Kid held out his hands and did the usual ritual to call his father. His father immediately picked up.

"Hello father." Kid said as calmly as he could, despite how panicky he was on the inside.

The older male wore a worried expression but at the same time seemed relieved. Despite what the Kishin had told Kid, Death had indeed missed him. "Kiddo-kun, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you. Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

At first Kid said nothing, wanting nothing more than to just leave... With Kaguya's prompts, he finally spoke up, "I wish I could tell you where I've been but I can't... I'm lucky that I've even been allowed to speak to you just now."

Death frowned. "What do you mean you can't tell me? Of course you can. If you tell me where you are I can get you back home."

Death the Kid shook his before looking down, finding himself unable to look at the older Shinigami. "As much as I'd like to tell you or have a nice chat, I'm on a time limit. There are certain things I must discuss with you."

The older Shinigami grew more concerned with Kid's behavior. Just what had the Kishin done to the second fragment? Still, judging by the way Kid was speaking this couldn't be good. Hopefully he wasn't going to ask _that_ question.

"I know there are things you haven't told me, important things, and I need to know them now," Kid said, now looking at Death half seriously and half sadly, "Is there something you haven't told me about the Kishin?"

There it was, that dreaded question. Death could only assume this was Asura's doing. Maybe if he chose his words correctly he could evade telling Kid the whole truth? He went silent for a moment before replying.

"Why are you suddenly asking about the Kishin? In any case, I've already given you information on the Kishin." Death said with a frown, "Besides, I don't think we should talk about the Kishin over a call, come home and we can talk about this."

Despite how calm Kid looked, he was quite the opposite. Aside from being nervous, mostly due to Kaguya's presence, he was also feeling annoyed. He didn't want to think that the Kishin was right but the proof was there. Kid tensed up slightly.

"Like I said before, I wasn't given permission to stay very long...So don't dodge my questions, tell me the truth," the fragment said, "I can tell when you aren't being truthful, father. I assume you already had an idea as to who I've been with. The Kishin has told me a number of things since I've been with him. Things you've never told me."

All suspicions were confirmed. Asura had this all planned out, didn't he? Purposely trying to turn Kid against him. Still, there was no avoiding the truth now.

"So Kishin really has had you all of this time? Where did he take you that Justin hasn't found you?" Death went quiet once more. "Alright... I'll tell you on one condition, but please don't turn your back on me."

Death the Kid wanted to say that he wouldn't turn his back on his father... But it all depended on the answer he got. He obviously ignored his fathers first few questions. "Whatever it takes to make you spill the beans."

That would have to do for now. "Before I go into detail, I first need to explain how Shinigami are created. See, each Shinigami comes from a part of another Shinigami's soul. That's how I created you. " Death explained, "Unfortunately you weren't the only one. You have been the best son but the one before you did... terrible things. He became what you know as the first Kishin."

Death the Kid froze up. So it was true. His father hadn't even had enough trust in him to tell him? How could he hide such a huge secret?

"Why couldn't you tell me this before?" Kid inquired, clenching his fists a little, "Were you not planning on telling me at all?"

If they both had been in the same room, it would have gone cold. Judging by Death's face it seemed like he wouldn't have. Kid wasn't sure right now if it was for protection or not. However, he did manage to stay at least a little calm, even if the madness he felt coming off Kaguya made it harder.

"To be honest, I probably wouldn't, but I didn't say anything to you because it was better for you. You're still only 15, not merely old enough to have to handle this." Death looked at Kid sadly, "Whatever Asura plans to do with you, it can't be good... You're alone, now is your chance to escape."

Of course Death had no idea that Kaguya was there. He was too worried about Kid to even notice anything suspicious. However, he knew the moment a clown came into view.

"Lord Death, you fool. Of course he didn't come alone. Did you expect my Lord to just let him go?" Kaguya snickered as she came into view, "I assure you, he has no intentions on letting him go. Speaking of which, he is expecting us. Come back here and end the call. We must be off."

"Wait... don't listen!" Death tried to plea but it had no affect. The younger Shinigami had already ended the call before anything else could be done. The teen hesitantly backed up so that he was standing by Kaguya. All hope that he had previously had was dwindling. His brother was right. With that they were gone.

When the two returned to the moon Asura had already gotten impatient. It took longer than he wanted it to take. However, he couldn't help but grin when he saw them, especially that look of sadness on his brother's face. He slowly approached them.

"Sorry it took us so long, Master, I was having trouble keeping this kid brother of yours contained for a while," Kaguya muttered, "The little brat tried to escape. Can you believe it?"

Asura rose an eyebrow at her before looking back at Kid. "It doesn't matter now, the only thing I care about is that you returned with him... I would have been very unhappy otherwise." He smirked, "You may leave now."

Once Kaguya left the two alone Death the Kid barely looked up at Asura. He saw exactly what he expected, that shit eating grin, and he quickly looked back down. There was no way he would give Asura any satisfaction, even if he was right.

"What did I tell you before, little brother, hm? Didn't I tell you that you couldn't leave?" Asura tsked before resting a hand on Kid's shoulder, "Judging by your reaction I'm assuming you learned the truth? It hurts doesn't it?" He patted Kid's head. "But don't worry, you've got your big brother to take care of you."

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I can't make an excuse other then constant writers block. I just needed something to pass some of my time on the train. :) Anyway, hope this was okay.**


End file.
